goodbye
by Paige Fan
Summary: One shot: Can Piper really move on from her big sister?


Good-bye

Piper lay tossing and turning. In her mind she saw Prue flying through the wall again and again. "No, stop," Piper yelled. "Don't do this to me!"

Piper sat up, her eyes wide, gasping to suck in air. She stared into the darkness, then collapsed, sobbing. She wanted her sisters to come running, to assure her that everything was ok but they weren't going to. Paige was spending the night with her boyfriend and Phoebe was on a romantic weekend with Cole.

More than anything, Piper wanted Prue to hold her, to tell her that everything was a dream, that Prue was real, she was alive. She wanted to fall asleep listening to Prue's voice.

But that would never happen now. Prue would never be there to rock Piper to sleep, to laugh at her sisters when they stumbled into the kitchen at 11:00 in the morning. She wouldn't be at Phoebe or Paige's wedding, she'd never grow old with her family and, worst of all, she would never get to meet her baby sister. 

Piper curled herself into a ball and buried her face in her pillow. "Why Prue?" she sobbed. "Why did you have to leave us?"

Piper felt a warmth brush over her and she looked up. Sitting on the end of the bed was…

"Prue!" Piper shrieked.

Prue smiled. She came toward Piper and pulled her into her lap. Piper cuddled up to her big sister, still crying but feeling safe like she never had since Prue's death. Prue held Piper close and let her little sister let it all out. Finally Piper looked up.

"Will you stay?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Prue shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweety," she said. "You know I would if I could. I'd rather be down here with you than 'Up There', that's for sure."

Piper sniffed and nodded. "How are you here?" she asked.

Prue smiled slightly. "I snuck down. The Elders will be mad but I don't care."

Piper smiled. Her sister had never cared about rules. She drove Grams crazy by never doing what she was told. 

"But Piper," Prue continued. "I won't be able to see you again for a long time. You still haven't moved on, tonight shows that very well. Until you have fully moved on I still won't be able to see you. So lets enjoy this."

Piper nodded. She wanted Prue to tell her that she was going to come back and have a second chance at life. To have all three of her sisters alive, happy and around was a dream Piper had had since she had accepted Paige as a sister. But she knew that was impossible. Normal people didn't get to be alive after they had died, so why should Prue? Prue saw what she was feeling.

"Don't worry Piper," she said comfortingly. "When you've moved on I'll be able to come visit lots. I'll see my nieces and nephews and their kids too. I won't miss anything important; I'll always be watching."

Piper wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I know," she said, her voice choked with emotion. "But – but it's not the same."

Prue hugged her. "I know," she whispered into Piper's hair. "But remember that I'll always be here in spirit."

Piper nodded. Prue looked up. Piper immediately realised what was happening. "No," she said. "No, not yet!" 

"Piper, I have to go," Prue said quietly but firmly. "You know."

"No, I don't know! I don't know why you have to leave us again! And so soon. Why can't they let you stay for a bit, see Phoebe and meet Paige? It's not fair! It's not fair Prue!"

Prue looked Piper in the eye. "Even this little meeting was against the rules. We both know that I can't stay."

Piper nodded. "I know you do. I love you. I will move on and then I'll see you again."

Prue smiled. "I love you too Piper. This isn't our last meeting. Not by a long shot."

"Goodbye," Piper whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Piper. I'll see you soon."

Prue was immediately bathed in light. She grew brighter and brighter until at last she disappeared. Piper stared at the spot her big sister had just been. She felt somehow – at peace. She knew Prue would be back. Nothing could keep her away from her sisters for too long. Piper smiled as she felt the same warmth brush over her. She knew it was Prue's presence. Piper looked up.

"Goodbye," she whispered.


End file.
